


Darling

by Nifflersfancy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Oneshot, Orphans, Sickfic, Tags May Change, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflersfancy/pseuds/Nifflersfancy
Summary: When Teddy comes down with Dragon Pox, Harry is immediately worried. But when all andromeda can do is gush about how charming and wonderful Teddy's healer is, Harry is less concerned but not completely unconcerned. Andromeda sounds far too smug for his liking.





	Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I haven’t written in a while and I’m so close to 50 followers on Tumblr! Which isn’t much but considering I originally gave up my account after my partner at the time made fun of me, that is a huge deal! I didn’t even think I would get more than 10 followers but here I am! I wish I could be like that man on youtube that lists everyone one of his followers and thanks them individually! So here it is, some Drarry fluff! This is not planned at all, I am completely winging it. Requests are open and my tumblr is the same as my name of here - @nifflersfancy

When Andromeda had called Harry to say that Teddy had come down with a nasty case of Dragon Pox, Harry had immediately panicked. All he knew of the disease was that his grandparents had died from it before he was born. His mind immediately went into overdrive and he had tears in his eyes before Andromeda had even updated him on how Teddy was doing. And she never did. Well, not really. Instead, she launched into what Harry would only refer to as an ‘episode’ as she began to gush about how wonderful Teddy’s healer was.

“That’s fantastic, Andy.” He interrupted the excited woman, doing his best to ignore the sly tone of her voice as she spoke to him. He knew that she had been trying to set him up with every male that had the slightest possibility of being gay that she could find. “But how’s Ted doing?” He questioned, calmer now that he realised that Teddy must be fine if Andromeda was focusing on how gorgeous and wonderful Teddy’s healer was.

“Oh, he’s fine. Still quite contagious though. I haven’t been allowed to go in and see it because of my age.” She sighed. “But his healer will speak to me and apparently Ted’s made a lot of friends with the other children. His healer took me to the hall for tea at first, I was distract but he was so wonderful. Oh, he would be perfect for you, Harry.” She gushed excitedly. Harry could picture her bouncing with excitement, which caused him to grin, as Andromeda wasn’t exactly young anymore.

“I appreciate the concern but I think I’ll be fine. I don’t need you setting me up with every man you meet that smiles at you. You’re not exactly difficult to charm.” He tutted teasingly, grinning even wider as he heard a scoff from the other end of the phone. He chuckled softly, leaning against the wall, keeping close to the telephone mounted on the wall. 

“I’ll have you know that it takes more than someone to smile at me. I expect a compliment as well.” She huffed, although Harry could hear the smile in her voice. “But hunky healers aside, you could go see him. I’ve ordered a potion for you that will stop you from getting it around him, it should be here in a week or so. The worst will be over by then and I’m sure that he’ll be missing us.”

That left no room for argument so Harry agreed. Not that he would have protested, he adored his Godson. He did not adore hospitals. But if it meant seeing Teddy then he would suck it up.

Almost two weeks later, Harry found himself entering St Mungo’s, still dressed in his auror robes from his day at work. He had come home and hadn’t even gotten to sit down when Andromeda had floo’d in with the potion that she had ordered. Harry had waited a few minutes to give it time to kick in before he had headed to the hospital. It was about 8pm so Harry knew that he wouldn’t have long to see Teddy but there was more of the potion at home and he had the next day off so he could 

“Hello, I’m here to see Edward Lupin. He’s here with Dragon Pox, I think.” Harry said to the woman on reception. She was a fairly young thing, younger than Harry, and had immediately blushed at the sight of him. Being recognised everywhere that he went still wasn’t any less annoying that it had been in the beginning. She had light brown hair which was curled at the ends and sat just below her shoulders. She had lovely brown eyes and a smile that Harry was sure made any children and parents relaxed. Harry couldn’t help noticing how pretty she was and wished that he could feel more for her than just noticing that she was pretty. Life certainly would have been easier if he was straight.

“Alright, no problem. Let me have a look for you. Do you know who his healer is?” She questioned and Harry was grateful that she had been able to go back to being so professional when she had been blushing like a schoolgirl only moments before. He must have been three or four years younger than Harry and he guessed that she had gone to Hogwarts, although he didn’t recognise her. According to her name tag, her name was Ella. Pretty. It suited her.

“All I’ve heard from Edward’s grandmother is that his healer is wonderful and gorgeous. She didn’t give me a name.” Harry chuckled, shaking his head lightly as he remembered how Andromeda had reacted.

“Oh, so the boy’s healer is a female then?” Ella guessed, not taking her eyes off of the computer in front of her. It was strange to see such a popular muggle item in a wizarding place but if it made things easier then he wasn’t going to comment.

“Uh, no. No, Edward’s healer is a male.” Harry said quietly, looking around to see if anyone appeared to be listening to their conversation. It didn’t look like it so Harry looked back to Ella, only to see her now openly staring at him, eyes wide and jaw slightly dropped. He looked away uncomfortably and cleared his throat in an attempt to snap her out of it.

“Oh! I’m sorry, Mr Potter, I just… I just assumed that-” He cut her off.

“It’s fine. Can you just find Edward for me.” Harry said, more of a demand than a request, voice colder than it had been before as he refused to make eye contact with her. He could feel his cheeks heating up and mentally cursed himself for it.

“Ward F, room 6. This floor. Bed 9.” She answer quietly, sounding ashamed and embarrassed. Harry couldn’t find it in himself to feel sorry for her and by the sounds of things, she had known where Teddy had been the whole time. 

With a curt nod, Harry turned and walked away from her, trying to push the conversation to the back of his mind so that he didn't seem off with Teddy. He kept his head down as he walked, glancing up every now and then to make sure that he wasn’t going to walk into anyone. There was a few doctors, nurses and families milling about in the corridors but not many. He soon reached Teddy’s ward and found his room, not bothering to knock before he entered the room.

The room was fairly large, about the same size as some of the smaller classrooms as Hogwarts and had ten beds in it. He glanced to the closest one to him, which was bed number 3 and then used that as a reference to find Teddy’s but found that there was no need. His godson was currently being scooped up by who Harry now realised was his healer. And he suddenly realised why Andy had sounded so smug before.

“Come on, darling. Seeing as you haven’t got long left with us, you can choose our story for tonight.” Draco Malfoy was saying as he held Teddy close to his chest. Harry noticed that Teddy looked absolutely thrilled and curled closer to him, although didn’t seem at all surprised by it. Wasn’t there some kind of rule about that? Was Malfoy allowed to pick up the patients and hold them like that? He then remembered that Malfoy and Teddy were, in fact, distantly related and surprisingly, found himself relieved that Teddy was still with family. And the blonde seemed to be doing well with him. 

He watched as the young metamorphmagus cheered, squirming excitedly in the blonde’s arms, causing the healer to chuckle. Harry saw the blonde glance around the room, presumably to call the other kids in but did a double take as he spotted the ex Gryffindor in the doorway.

“Oh, darling, look who’s here.” Draco murmured gently, although he was loud enough that Harry still heard him, as he turned so that Teddy could see Harry as well.

“Harry!” The five year old cheers as he squirmed until Draco set him down and then ran to Harry with his arms spread. Harry easily scooped him up and spun him around in a circle.

“Hello, pup.” He greeted fondly. He had always called Teddy pup, referring to his werewolf status and because Sirius had always called Harry pup as well and he had remembered how it had made him feel like a part of a family. And after so many years of neglect, it had warmed Harry to hear it. It hurt that he wouldn’t get called it anymore so he hoped that he could at least make Teddy feel the same way as he always had with his own godfather.

“Hullo, Harry!” The five year old giggled as he cuddled into Harry, wrapping his small arms around his neck and pressing a slobbery kiss to his cheek. Harry laughed, not caring about how ill Teddy was. The potion should keep him safe and even now, Harry struggled to deny affection in any forms.

“Auror Potter.” Draco greeted with a nod and a tired smile. He was coming to the end of a 16 hour shift, with only about 45 minutes to go, which would leave him enough time to get a story read to the children and would allow him to check on all of his patients, make sure they’re all tucked away safe and sound for bed before Draco would be able to leave. He really should get himself something to eat before bed, seeing as he hadn’t eaten in about 8 hours and even then, it had only been a stale sandwich and some black coffee, but he was exhausted. He would now have two days off of work but even on his days off, he usually went into the hospital to check on the kids and bring them new toys or a treat of some kind. It was a 24/7 job but he adored it. Once his second year was over, new interns would come in and Draco would get to work shorter shifts, which he was relieved about.

“Healer Malfoy.” Harry responded, adjusting the excited child in his arms as he took in the blode. Harry had not re-taken his seventh year at Hogwarts, as many had, including Hermione but Harry knew that Draco had. But still, the last time that he had seen the blonde was a week after Draco’s hearing at the ministry. Draco had showed up at Grimmauld Place at just past 3am, looking like he hadn’t slept at all since Harry had spoken at his trial. At first, Harry had been annoyed to have been woken at that time but after inviting a soaking wet Malfoy into his home and having Kreacher make them both a cup of tea, Draco had started to talk. And then he had seemed unable to stop. 

The blonde had apologised more times than anyone else combined and so had Harry. He had given Malfoy his wand back and they had Kreacher coming in every half an hour or so to bring them tea. The house elf seemed happy to be serving a member of the House of Black again. They had talked from 3am until about 11am, where Draco had fallen asleep. After throwing a blanket over the blonde and then himself, Harry had fallen asleep beside him. When Harry had woken up a few hours later, it was to the feeling of lips briefly pressing against his forehead and then the sound of the floo being activated. He hadn’t seen Malfoy since.

“Andromeda said that you were coming but I’m afraid it’s nearly bedtime for everyone. We were just about to read a story. Visiting hours are supposed to be over but we’re understaffed today so would you like to join us?” Draco questioned with a warm smile. Harry couldn’t help but thinking that it looked gorgeous on him.

“I would love to. I won’t be a distraction, will I?” Harry questioned, watching over Draco’s shoulders as all of the kids seemed to be gathering around an empty chair, some of them sat cross-legged on blankets on the floor and some of them sat on the laps on the nurses, which seemed to be gathering in the room.

“People time their shifts so that they will be free for story time. Believe me, nothing can distract the kids from story time.” Draco chuckled, shaking his head with a grin before he stepped even closer to Harry so that he could speak to Teddy, gently brushing the boy’s hair back. As of late, it had been a green colour but at the moment, it seemed to be a shade of light green and yellow. It was an odd colour but after the young one spending so much time at the hospital, Draco was getting used to the odd colours of his hair. In fact, it helped him to figure out how Teddy was feeling so actually came in rather handy.

“Darling, you can stay with Harry but did you still want to choose the story?” Draco offered to the little boy who nodded his head but then looked up at Harry shyly.

“Can I stay with Draco? I wanted to pick a colour book.” It was supposed to be spoken in a whisper but clearly the young one still had not mastered the art of whispering. Harry chuckled fondly but nodded his head and gently placed Teddy down, who almost immediately latched onto Draco’s pale hand. 

“Of course you can, Pup.” He smiled. Draco looked from Teddy to Harry, as if asking if Harry was sure that it was alright to take him but Harry just grinned at him and nodded again. Draco flashed him a tired smile back and then scooped Teddy up and signalled for Harry to follow him. He held Teddy with one hand and grabbed a wooden cushioned chair on the way, setting it near the front and then nodding his head to it to signal to Harry to sit there before Draco sat in the ‘special’ armchair that he always sat in when he read to the children. Really, it was an old armchair from the manor that Narcissa had donated when she had remodelled it but the children loved it.

Every night, Draco would sit in it and let a different child sit on his lap and choose the book that he read. It was a tradition. They never got through full books because new children were always coming and old children were always leaving but he still enjoyed it. Each child would be there for at least two weeks and at the most, two months.

“Go on, darling. Go grab one.” Draco prompted Teddy, who clambered off his lap and went to a small colourful bookshelf in the corner, coming back a few minutes later with a slightly battered but colourful book. He gave it to Draco and then climbed onto his lap, laying his head against Draco’s shoulder and angling his head so that he could still see the picture in the book. Draco would turn the book around once he had finished reading the page so that everyone could see the colourful pictures but Teddy would see them first.

“Alright, settle down everyone.” Draco called out softly over the sounds of excited chatter. As Draco began to speak and go through his usual routine of telling them how he would read a small portion of the book and then they would all brush their teeth, wash up and then go to bed, a little girl shyly approached Harry.

She had long blonde hair that reminded Harry of Luna, with eyes that looked like pools of honey and dark freckles scattered over her nose, cheeks and forehead. She had a scruffy teddy bear tucked in the crook of her elbow and she had her thumb in her mouth as she shyly looked at Harry.

She didn’t say anything to him but stood beside him with a flush on her cheeks and a shy smile on her face, glancing at him every so often. “Did you want to sit on my lap?” Harry questioned, hoping that the smile on his face was comforting, despite how awkward he felt in that moment. She didn’t say anything but just giggled and shook her head. Harry nodded and decided not to say anything else, despite the fact that he could feel this girl staring holes into the side of his head. Draco then began to read.

“Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank and having nothing to do : once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, ‘and what is the use of a book,’ thought Alice, ‘without pictures or conversation?’”

Several pages later, when all of the children were yawning and rubbing their eyes with their tiny fists, Draco decided to call it a night, in fear that he would start yawning as well. He got all of the sleepy children up and allowed the nurses to take them all into separate bathrooms, girls in one and boys in the other, whilst the rest of them began to clean up. During the story, the young girl who had been standing beside Harry, had slowly edged her way closer until she had simply plonked herself down in Harry’s lap. Harry hadn’t comments and had merely wrapped an arm around her and let her relax on his lap. Draco then approached Harry, who had been messily folding up one of the blankets. With a small grin, Draco took it off of him, bringing the ex Gryffindor to turn and look at him.

“Honestly, we would be better off letting the children fold it.” Draco huffed, although he was still smiling and there was no bite behind his words. It had Harry flushing slightly and smiling shyly at Draco. 

“Aurors hands. Not exactly made for folding blankets.” Even when Harry had been younger and had had to do all of the housework for the Dursleys, the folding had been one of the only things that Aunt Petunia had let him do as he had been so terrible at it himself. But of course, he wasn’t going to tell that to Malfoy.

“I can see that.” Draco chuckled, placing the now neatly folded blanket on the growing pile of them. “You’re really great with the children, you know.” Draco said casually, although it had Harry blushing once again as he grinned. Draco caught sight of it and chuckled softly, beginning to fold another blanket. “As much as it pains me to say it. And that girl? Her name’s Cynthia and she won’t let any of the nurses go near her apart from one. I’m the only doctor that she’ll let near her as well. Very shy… She’s an orphan and doesn’t trust easily. Today, sitting with you, that was a big step for her.” Draco explained with a fond smile.

Harry couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he heard that, although his heart ached for the little girl. “I had a good time… I especially liked your White Rabbit impression.” Harry teased, which caused Draco to chuckle softly as the children came pouring back in, although they were almost completely silent, apart from the occasional murmur. They were all too tired.

“Come on, little ones. Time for bed.” And thankfully, this was not met by grumbles about not wanting to go to bed. They all obeyed and got themselves comfortable as the room was cleared of spare blankets, empty cups and rubbish. “You’re more than welcome to come back, you know. If you’re not too busy, of course.” Draco said, sounding almost shy as he looked at Harry. “Even… Even after Teddy’s no longer a patient. I’m sure the children are all so bored of us.” Draco chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck gently, a nervous habit that Harry had noticed all the way back in their sixth year.

“Yeah. Yeah, that would be great. I can see what you mean about story time. I would hate to miss it.” Harry grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too shabby for something completely unplanned and is just me spouting pure shite, eh? I might add to this and make it a multi-chapter fic? I don’t know, let me know what you guys think and if you want to read more! Aaaaaaas usual, this was not been double-checked or anything in any way because I am lazy and requests are open!


End file.
